


First Time

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, his green eyes looking at his boyfriend. “B-but…”

                Draco raised an eyebrow, “What?”

                Harry looked over at the closet doors, completely ignoring Draco’s kisses on the side of his neck or the soft caresses on his bare chest, “What if I suck?”

                “And why I be opposed to that?” Draco inquired with a smirk.

                “Not like that,” Harry snapped, “But, I meant, you’ve…been with people…I haven’t.”

                Draco sighed and leaned back. “And your point?”

                “What if I..you know…don’t meet your…expectations, or whatever?”

                Draco sighed and leaned down. Kissing the savior hard and passionately, Draco tried to reassure the nervous virgin. “You’ll be fine, love.”

                “How do you know?”

                Draco smirked, “You’re in capable hands.”


End file.
